Promessa Eterna
by Lika Junge
Summary: A dor de um amor perdido, sonhos que nunca se realisaram. Hilda reflete sobre a morte de seu amado. Será que um dia poderão ficar juntos? HildaXSiegfried


Disclaimer: Saint Seya não me pertence, eu sei disso, mas não posso fazer nada. Só estou aqui para talvez lhe dra algum intertenimento com essa fic.

N/A: Essa fic se passa logo depois da saga de Asgard, quando os cavaleiros de Atena vão para o fundo do mar.

* * *

**Promessa Eterna**

Na noite fria e gélida, uma única amante na arte mais simples e bela continuava a resistir ao sono e a vontade de esquecer tudo o que acontecera. Na sacada do quarto do castelo mais belo e alto de toda Agard, Hilda, a representante de Odin na Terra, deixava que o vento gélido e cruel castigasse seu delicado rosto que agora era banhado por lágrimas cristalinas, que por mais belas que pereçam no semblante da jovem, não escondiam a tristeza que essa julgava eterna em sua vida e morte. Seus olhos azuis, que agora nada mais apresentavam que um tom acinzentado, refletindo o obscuro do seu mais profundo coração, buscavam encontrar o brilho da estrela que desejava alcançar, a estrela Alfa.

Sabia que o que realmente procurava não era o brilho da estrela, mas sim o dono de tal brilho, que ansiava por ver novamente. Não somente dono do brilho, mas também de algo que tentava guardar no lugar mais escuro de sua alma, seu amor. Quanto tempo mais teria que se martirizar pela morte de quem mais amou? Quanto tempo mais teria de sofrer pelo que foi obrigada a fazer? Por que, por que entre tantos seres nessa terra tão cruel, foi levado justo ele? Sabia que a culpa da morte de Siegfried era dela, exclusivamente dela, mas nada podia fazer, pois agora o erro já estava feito. Como queria poder ter desistido de tudo no início, queria poder ter resistido ao poder de Poseidon, mas não pôde, ele foi mais forte que ela.

Queria ter morrido junto dele, e por toda a eternidade ficar ao seu lado, mas não poderia deixar a Terra, pois tinha que restaurar o que havia feito e continuar a rezar pelas vidas de tantos que nem imaginavam o que se passava nesse momento. Ás vezes chegava a amaldiçoar o destino que a escolheu como representante de Odin, mas não podia negar que a única responsável por essa árdua missão seria sempre ela. Queria poder ter sido livre para viver feliz, e ao lado dele.

Ansiava vê-lo de novo, poder encontrar seus olhos com os dele, e fazer uma declaração com esse único gesto. Queria ter dito que o amava, mas lhe faltou coragem, pois sabia que o ligando a ela, o prenderia em uma eterna responsabilidade, tendo que estar sempre ao seu lado, sempre em Asgard para o resto de sua vida tão jovem, e que podia encontrar tantos outros amores. Sim, sabia que seria correspondida, não era tola, percebia o que tanto desejava no olhar dele, nas palavras, no carinho de cada gesto que trocavam, que apesar de poucos, eram marcantes para ambos.

Agora nada mais podia fazer, somente rezar para que um dia, quem sabe, em outra vida, o reencontrasse, e pudessem, aí, serem felizes. Quem sabe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No meio da neve fria e sem vida, um dos Cavaleiros Deuses, talvez o único agora, andava, quase se rastejava, em direção ao grande palácio em que um dia morou. Estava ferido, e sabia que provavelmente não chegaria até lá, mas precisava chegar, precisava se despedir dela, olha-la nos olhos mais uma, mais uma não, a última vez. Precisava dizer o que a tanto tempo guardara somente para si. Precisava toca-la, sentir o calor de seus lábios pela primeira e única vez. Necessitava disso, necessitava vê-la de novo.

Não sabia como sobrevivera ao espaço, como não se transformara em poeira cósmica, mas sabia por quem tinha feito isso. Naquele momento a única pessoa que lhe vinha a cabeça era ela, somente ela. Ela, a única que amou, e que para toda eternidade amará. Tinha que chegar ao castelo, ouvir sua melodiosa voz, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que estava tudo bem, que poderiam ficar para sempre juntos, mas temia não conseguir cumprir essa promessa. Talvez, quase certo, nem chegasse a seu objetivo, mas não importa o quanto seja improvável, não iria parar.

Chegando às escadas, caiu de joelhos, exausto, incapaz de continuar. Achava que estava terminado, mas não era a primeira vez que achava isso, e também não seria a primeira vez que somente pensar nela o salvaria. Não se sabe de onde, conseguiu mais um fio de força, e continuou. Chegou a entrada e atravessou os escombros das lutas passadas que seus colegas e amigos travaram com os cavaleiros de Atena. Batalhas duras, difíceis, sofridas, que resultaram na morte dos bravos cavaleiros, que tinham como objetivo proteger Hilda, e que mal sabiam que a quem protegiam não era Hilda, e sim Poseidon.

Aquele maldito que ousara machucar sua amada, e fez-lhes acreditar que essa havia mudado. Devia ter percebido que aquela Hilda, não era a sua Hilda, não era aquela mulher doce, gentil, amável por quem se apaixonou perdidamente. Mas agora era tarde, não pôde protege-la desde o início, não pôde evitar toda essa desgraça, mas pelo menos pôde salva-la uma última vez. Sabia que os cavaleiros de Atena não falharam e que sua Hilda voltara, sentia isso. Agora precisava chegar a ela mais uma vez, tinha que fazer isso, senão nunca descansaria em paz.

Alcançou finalmente o quarto de sua amada. Encostou-se na porta e escorregou até o chão. Estava ofegante, não tinha mais energias, mas poderia vê-la de novo, sabia que poderia.

"Hilda..." – Sua voz saiu um pouco acima de um sussurro.

Hilda arregalou os olhos. Ouvira, ouvira sim, ouvira a voz dele. A mente não lhe ousaria pregar uma peça dessas, tinha de ser ele. Correu em direção a porta e escancarou-a. Viu o corpo do amado despencado no chão, ferido, cansado, quase sem vida.

"Siegfried!" – gritou ela se ajoelhando ao lado do amado e botando-o em seu colo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, para logo depois se perderem novamente. Siegfreid mirou seus olhos para o chão e depois os fechou.

"Eu... eu precisava te ver... precisava..."

"Ssssssh. Descanse, você precisa."

"Não, deixe-me falar, só agora..."

Silêncio. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez.

"Eu precisava te encontrar, não podia partir assim, precisava lhe dizer Hilda..."

"Siegfried..."

"Por favor, deixe-me falar. Hilda, sabia que os Cavaleiros de Atena a trariam de volta." – Lentamente, levantou a mão e acariciou a face da sua amada, que estava molhada por lágrimas. – "Não chore, não suportaria vê-la chorar agora."

"Foi culpa minha, foi tudo culpa minha! Eu devia ter resistido a Poseidon, devia, mas fui fraca demais."

"Não diga isso, a culpa não foi sua, foi daquele miserável, que te controlou. A culpa não foi sua."

Novamente, silêncio.

"Hilda, eu precisava lhe falar, realmente precisava. Hilda, eu não te deixarei meu amor. Eu prometi que sempre estaria ao seu lado, lembra? Eu não vou quebrar minha promessa, vou ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Não importa o que nós passemos, eu te amo, e sempre amarei."

Hilda não podia acreditar, finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, finalmente. Desabou em lágrimas e se abraçou a ele.

"Eu também te amo, e também vou estar sempre ao seu lado, sempre!"

Logo, os lábios foram de encontro um ao outro, para assim selarem a promessa que deveriam para toda eternidade cumprir. Estariam sempre um ao lado do outro, não importa o que passassem, não importa o que sofressem, estariam sempre ali, para se amarem, se acolherem e fugirem de seus sofrimentos um nos braços do outro. Era isso que deveria acontecer.

**Fim**

* * *

E aí gente?O que acharam? Falem a verdade, vocês não esperavam uma fic com esses dois de mim né? Tá, ela não tá lá aquelas coisas, mas tudo bem, eu botei aqui do mesmo jeito. Bem, não esqueçam das reviews, por favor!ó.ò

Ja ne!


End file.
